


Portgas D. Ace x Reader Cuddling Session

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [heyy! could I have a cuddling session scenario with my sweet fireboy Ace? thank you so much and I hope you have a good day ^^ ]





	Portgas D. Ace x Reader Cuddling Session

They spotted him standing in the first row among the crowd, clutching a crumpled piece of paper with  _Mr. Sparkle_  scribbled on it. 

Not that the sign was needed in any way - from the tons of pictures they’ve been exchanging for the past year and with his unusually good looks as well as that adorable, unique grin, there was no room for mistake; so they assumed he simply couldn’t stop the rather  _extravagant_ side of his to come out. 

The airport was a little bit overwhelming, per usual - the wide open, spacious interior, enormous glass roof above their head, tons of people flowing in and out always made them feel uneasy, paradoxically claustrophobic as well - like they will get lost and crushed somewhere in the busy crowd.

All of this was suddenly pushed to the back of their mind when they threw themselves into his arms, dropping their bag, his piece of paper discarded onto the floor. 

“Hey,” he chimed into their ear, squeezing his arms around their waist. Despite this meeting being their first one ever, the man’s embrace already felt like home - with their head nuzzled into his neck they weren’t able to take in any details yet, except the pleasant scent of his cologne and how strong his arms were, but they didn’t worry too much about it. There was plenty of time left to catch up. 

“I just took a big sniff of you. You smell amazing,” he said with a smirk, picking up their bag and throwing it over his shoulder, one arm still locked around them. 

After too many months of waiting, missing and lusting for this man, he was finally there - not just his profile picture, not his aggressive, spamming chat bubble, not his voice on the call, but the whole him - very real, very warm, and  _very_  cute.

“As charming as always.” They gently leaned onto him, letting the man lead through the airport. “Honesty though, I thought you’d be shorter.” 

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” He sent them that warm smile that they already knew will win over their heart. His blue baseball cap managed to fall deeper and cover his eyes, but he didn’t seem to care - nor he paid any attention to the wild locks of these raven hair that sprung from underneath the hat and were sticking out in every possible direction. They fought back an urge to run their fingers through them, but not without some serious effort. 

When he welcomed them in his flat, it seemed like it’s been cleaned for the first time in forever, which they found cute. 

“You know you didn’t have to clean up for me.” 

“How do you know I’m not always this organized?” he asked, placing their bag on the chair and immediately making his way to the kitchen. 

“Your shirt’s on backwards.” 

Ace’s movements froze for a split second, but then he nonchalantly picked up on searching through the fridge, as if he didn’t hear. “You must be pretty hungry, huh? I had this meal prepared-” 

“Ace,” they purred, walking closer and wrapping their arms around his waist from behind. “I already ate on the plane. Please, just… I need to  _feel_ you.” 

He stopped his frantic rummaging, thank God, and turned to face them, immediately drowning their whole frame in his embrace. 

“Well then, I also have an emergency backup plan, in case I screwed up all the other ones,” he said, his breath on their ear. “It’s called  _Transformers_ , babe. You’re gonna love it.” 

They didn’t love it at all. Not that they paid any attention towards the movie itself anyway - the man sitting right next to them on the couch was enough to completely fill their mind, leaving no room for humanoid robots and war machines currently fighting on the TV screen in front of them. 

“You’re even cuter than on the photos, you know?” Ace said as he strengthened the grip around them. “I mean, I knew I’m gonna like you since you posted that meme about-” 

They reached up and kissed him. His lips were cold and his breath smelled like the combination of mint and lemon, so they assumed he must have popped some mints when they were on the way to the apartment, which made him even more adorable in their eyes.

“Ace,” they muttered into the kiss as he pulled them into his lap, their hands pressing along his chest hungrily. It just felt too good, having this man close, being able to touch him, hug him, give him all sorts of attention he most definitely deserved. “You’re such a dork, I love it.” 

He smiled and pulled away a little bit. Soon his fingers tangled in their hair as they laid on his chest - they felt a string of pride noticing his fast heartbeat and hasty breathing. And when he kissed the top of their head, they managed to suppress an excited squeal, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction instead. 

“You know what’s the best thing about all this, babe?” he asked, placing small kisses on their temple. 

“That I can be so close to you,” they murmured, closing their eyes with delight and nuzzling deeper into his embrace. “ _Finally_.” 

“Oh, that too.” Ace’s hand dropped from their hair and started stroking small circles on their back with affection. “But now I can show you all the memes I have saved up on my phone and you can no longer leave me on read.” 


End file.
